Sonny with a Chance of a new Cast member
by Nicolette8dancerluv
Summary: Set right after Sonny with a choice. A new cast member comes to join So Random. my first fanfic:  better than summary multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

End of tween choice

"You may of won the recount, but you lost me." Sonny said with tears filling her eyes.  
"But Sonny-"  
"Chad just go!"  
Sonny ran out of the room to her shared dressing room. Chad set down the award and stomped out. Tawni and the rest of So Random stepped out from behind the photo booth and ran after Sonny.

Marshell walked into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room to find his cast all huddle around their couch.  
"it's ok Sonny, we'll get revenge on him." said Zora in a reasuring voice.  
"hey kids!" Marshell said cheerfully as they opened up. He could now see Sonny was in a ball crying.  
"I know what can cheer you up from the recount." he was interupted by a huge sob. Tawni shot him a look.  
"Well, since our shows ratings shot up since we got a new cast memeber, and since I'm not going to fire any of you, we are adding in to the So Random family!"  
They all gave him looks with only little expression.  
"Oh, and Sonny, I'm sorry about-" Marshell started.  
"ahhhhhh!" Sonny wailed as Nico and Grady pushed Marshell out of the room.

Chapter 1:)  
Tawni, Nico, and Grady all sat around their table in the comissary watching a video on their phone. Suddenly they burst into laughter.  
"G, this is hilarious!" cried Nico as he slapped Grady.  
"I know! Even Tawnis laughing!"  
"Yeah because she's younger and not a threat!" squealed Tawni through her laughter.  
Sonny entered the comissary keeping her eyes focuesd on her table.  
"Hey guys." she said as she sat down. "Whatcha' watching?"  
"That new girls video online." said Tawni, her eyes focused on the screen.  
"Oh, yeah. When does she get here?" Sonny asked.  
"Well." Zora saud suddenly joining them. "Shes coming in about 5 minutes, and she going to be here everyday for a half the day until Friday, that's her first whole day."  
"Oh." Sonny managed to sigh. She was concetrating on not letting her eyes drift to a certain blonde haired, blues eyed guy who was sitting feet away.  
"Would the cast of So Random please report to their prop house please? Thank you." the Intercom said. The cast stood up and walked to their prop house. Normaly, the group would of been all bubbly and giddy with excitment, but Sonny wasn't like that right now.  
They entered to find Marshell and a girl that looked about a year older than Zora standing with him. She had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a skirt, a lace cream sleeved shirt tucked in with some jewlry and black flats.  
"Hi." she managed threw her smile.  
"guys this is Nicolette, as you all know. And that's Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady." Marshel pointed out. "Now-" . Just then a voice came over the speaker.  
"Marshell, your needed in your office."  
"Well I'll leave you to get better aqaunted." Marshell said before rushing off.  
Forcing a smile, Sonny spoke up and broke the silence.  
"Well I guess Ill show you around." Sonny said. "I'm Sonny, by the way."  
"And I'm Nico, and this is Grady." Nico said kissing her hand.  
Tawni just kept staring at her until she walked up.  
"Tawni! And pretty!" Tawni said shaking her hand.  
"We'll see about you." Zora said as she she shut her sarcagphagus.  
The mackenzie falls cast walked in, without Chad.  
"Stalls." NIco ans Grady muttered. Zora poped her head out.  
"We just came to congrajulate you on your big win...oh wait, we won!" Chasity said as they all laughed.  
Sonny stomped out of the room.  
"What was that about," Nicolette muttered. "Are they always like that to you guys?"  
"Um you too. Your one of us now." Zora said.  
"well then." Nicolette walked up to them, but not sizing up. Putting on an evil glare that could have scared anybody, she spoke."you better sleep with one eye open, because were they're comming for you." with that said, the falls walked out of the room, faster than normal. Everyone shuttered and then laughed as Nicolette returned normal.  
"I like you!" Zora yelled grabbing Nicolette and running out the door.  
"Well I guess she's showing her around." said Tawni who now ran to comfort Sonny.  
She found Sonny on her couch, just looking glum.  
"He didn't deserve you." she said sitting down. "Fate does what it wants and in the end it's fare. You deserve the best. And no falls are."  
"Awww Tawni!" Sonny said pulling her into a tight hug.  
"My bubble! Mine!" Tawni said prying her arms off.  
"But I still need a way to get back at them for that." Sonny said slumping her shoulders.  
"Oh, I dont think they'll come back around here for a while with Nicolette here." Tawni said.  
"Why?" questioned Sonny.  
"Oh, you'll end up seeing." replyed Tawni, who was now reaplying Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the comissary." said Zora, showing the room off like it was a prize.  
"So this is where we get food." Nicolette stated then pointed to the apples.  
"May I?" she asked.  
"You don't have to ask and act all mature. You Won't be judged. Trust me." zora said  
"Oh. That's good because that'd stink." Nicolette sighed.  
"moving on." Zora lead Nicolette to the Mackenzie Falls set.  
"This is where the drama snobs shoot. Let's go inside." Zora opened the back door and walked up to Chads makeup table. Chad emeideantly jumped up.  
"Um, hello?" he asked more like a question then a statment.  
"Pooper, this is Nicolette, the newest memeber of So Random. And you still don't know my name?" Zora asked in a sarcastic shocked tone.  
"Oh great, another random." Chad said in a droned tone.  
"Excuse me? A Random? How short is your attention span?" snapped Nicolette.  
"No i remember your name. Nicolette. But I call all of you in chukle city randoms." said Chad  
"Except for Son-" Zora started.  
"Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the set?"  
"By Random and Nicolette." Chad said Nicolette really loud.  
"Ugh. What is wrong with him?"

The next day,  
Sonny, Nico, Tawni, Zora, and Grady just finished up rehersal and were on lunch break.  
"Hey Sonny!" Nicolette called as she entered the building.  
Sonny gave a slight wave but kept her head down. She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. She had forced all her smiling and happiness out during rehersal. She just felt empty today.  
Nicolette brushed Sonnys cold shoulder off and headed to the prop house.  
"Hey Nico, Grady." She said as she sat down and opened her bag.  
"Hey, what's up for today?" Grady asked.  
"Well zora is going to show me around the vents so in the future I can help her get back at Chad. But first Marshell wants me to practice a song or two. I've actualy written a few..." her voice trailed off. "Where is Zora?"  
"Oh, um. We're-" Nico was cut off.  
"Oh Nicolette!" Marshell said walking in. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah." Nicolette followed him to the set where Sonny was waiting.  
"ok so you and Sonny can warm up together and then we'll run threw some songs." Marshell then scurried off.  
"Ok ready? La-" Sonny was interupted by several screams comming from Mackenzie falls.  
"What the-"  
The both looked at each other.  
"ZORA!" the yelled in unison staring to  
Towards the set.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any characters, except for Nicolette because I made her up(though she's really me:) last chapter but the 1st chapter of the next "episode" as I put it will be out really soon. It will be longer too.

"Ahhahahahha!" Zora squealed with excitment. Even though she had completely missed Chad with her mini paint cannon, she still got a thrill out of hitting the rest of his cast.  
She knocked out of her trance when he heard breathing behind her.  
"Ah!" she screamed.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Nicolette screamed back.  
"Shhhhhh!" Sonny demanded.  
"What did you do?" squealed Nicolette.  
"Well, I loaded balloons full of paint and shot them at the cast." noticing Sonny's expression, she continued. "But Chad, unfortunetly, wasn't around."  
Sony sighed in relief.  
"Why do you care about him still? Wouldn't you e happy he was coated in paint?" Zora asked.  
Sonny didn't answer. So Nicolette spoke up.  
"She still has raw feelings for him. She's angery, but still cares about him. She's not ready to let go."  
"wow...That was deep." Sonny sighed. "What room are we over anyway."  
"Chad's dressing room."  
"What!" Sonny whispered.  
"Don't worry he's not in there." Zora said reasuringly.  
MOOOOOOO! Sonny's Phone rang.  
"Its Marshell!" Sonny said as she picked up.  
"Hello?" she said as Inacently as possible.  
"No no. We were practicing...until Nicolette felt sick and ran and threw up! "  
"WhAt!" Nicolette whispered-yelled.  
"Yeah, ok I'll tell her." Sonny then hung up the phone.  
"He says you can go home."  
"But I don't want to!" Nicolette protested.  
"Its that or we are in trouble. He's depending on our voices to be on that show. So is Mr. Condor." Sonny said.  
"Ugh fine." Mumbled Nicolette who made her way towards the exit.  
"See you tomorrow." she said before she sliped out.

The next day  
"What you see is not the real me. I'll tell you why it's not reality." Nicolette sang.  
"And who are you to always judge herrrrrr cuz I'm not a perfect picture." Sonny sand the last of the chorus.  
"Girls! That was amazing!" Marshell exclaimed as they took of their microphones.  
"Thanks, oh and Sonny Great job." Nicolette looked around for Sonny who had wondered off.  
"Her mind is connected to her heart which I beleive was connected to that song. Which is alps conncted to her emotions, and her legs." Nicolette said.  
"Ok well good rehersal." Marshell said.  
"My first rehersal!" Nicolette squealed to a starteled looking Marshell.  
"Sorry, got a bit excited there. I'm going to go check up on Sonny." she said breaking up the akwardness.  
She ran in the direction Sonny did.

Sonny ran into the comissary to get an apple. She felt bad running out on them but that Sony made her so emtional, and that was alps something she didn't want people to see. So she kept her head down.  
Chad entered thE cafeteria lolling at the floor. Suddenly, he colided with Sonny.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said before looking up.  
"yeah me to." he said then their eyes met.  
"Oh. I-" Sonny lost her train of thought. Then Nicolette ran in which broke their trance.  
"Oh, you should watch where your going. This wouldn't keep happening If you'd just keep your head up."  
Nicolette ran right up to them by accendent and heard their conversation.  
"Woah... Can't you just feel the love?"  
She said.  
Sonny gave Chad one last glare before grabbing Nicolette and walking out.

Tawni was in their dressing room looking at herself in the mirror.  
"I'm a little teapot-" she sang before Sonny ran in and sat down.  
"What's wrong?" Tawni asked without taking her gaze off herself in the mirror.  
"I just spoke to him. The first time in over a week. I saw his crystal blue eyes and... I don't know! Why am I not over him. And that song just makes me think of him! Ugh!" Sonny tucked her head in her hands.  
"Sonny!" Nicolette said comming in.  
"She needs our help." whispered Tawni as they sat on both sides of her.  
"Look. Time will tell how you feel. It's not forever." Tawni said soothingly.  
"Yeah. You'll be able to walk by him and compeletly ignore thoughts of 'channy'." Nicolette added.  
"But what if I don't want to move on! I'm just mad at him for being selfish! But I still really like him!" with that Sonny got up and walke out.  
"You know what?" Tawni said. "I've known Chad for a long time. I've seen him date girls and dump them left and right without a thought. If they questioned him or heard a rumor, they were done. And the longest he'd ever date would be like a little over a week.."  
She sighed. "But with Sonny, he was different. 6 months. Wow. And he was dedicated. She's easily affended. And he really liked her. He made an idiot of himslef to the public. Or should I say fool." Tawni smiled at the memory of that night when her and her cast mates watched helplessly from Sonny's apartment window as she and Chad had a re-do of their first date in front of a giant billboard, stating that he was a fool.  
"Well, it's like we said, time will tell. And I can tell he cared more about Sonny." Nicolette got up and walked out.

That's my first story! I know it's short, but another one is comming out soon. And it will have more of the characters in it. So watch for it. Its called Sonny with a chance of trouble

Nicolette


End file.
